A Kind of Heart
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "Sepertinya kalian merindukanku, eoh? Sampai datang ke sekolahku." Kyuhyun berkata dengan wajah polos namun dengan suara yang mengalirkan aura kemarahan. "Ingin masuk Rumah Sakit lagi, eoh?" cast Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and other
1. Chapter 1

_**A Kind of Heart**_

_**CAST : Cho Kyuhyun (14 tahun)**_

_**Choi Siwon, Lee Dinghae, Lee Hyukjae (17 tahun)**_

_**Kim Kibum (16 tahun)**_

_**Kim Heechul, Lee Sungmin (18 tahun)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bruuk!**_

"Ouch, apa yang kamu lakukan bodoh?!" Teriak seorang pemuda yang tersungkur ke tanah akibat tendangan dari arah belakangnya.

"Heh, kenapa bolos dari persiapan festival, eoh?" Seorang namja berpakaian seragam dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dan juga celana kain hitam. Matanya yang bulat terlihat memicing dan menatap tajam namja dihadapannya.

_**Bugh!**_

"A... Apa-apaan kau memukul wajah tampanku. Kamu tidak tahu siapa aku, aku adalah..."

_**Wuuung~**_

_**Bletak!**_

"Appo! Hei apa yang kamu lakukan?" Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun nama namja yang terkena lemparan buku yang mengenai kepalanya berteriak marah kearah buku itu berasal. Kepalanya masih sesekali berdenyut sakit.

"Kamu main bolos saja dari persiapan, huh! Cepat kembali ke ruang OSIS!" Seorang namja tampan terlihat dari sebuah ruangan yang berada tepat diatas kedua namja yang tadi saling ribut.

"Ya! Kau ketua OSIS-nya kan, didik anak buahmu dengan benar. Dia sungguh tidak sopan dengan seniornya sendiri."

"Hmmph.." namja yang melempar buku kearah Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menganga setelah mendengar pernyataan dari namja yang merupakan seniornya tersebut.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin, kau jangan lari setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Cepat tarik lagi ucapanmu.." Sungmin, nama namja yang ditendang Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan kedua namja yang merupakan adik kelasnya. "Ya! Kubilang jangan lari! Ya!.."

Choi Siwon yang sedari tadi menahan ketawanya kini mulai tertawa lepas. Wajahnya memerah akibat tertawa secara berlebihan. "Dan kau, Siwon-hyung, berhenti tertawa!"

Tawa Siwon semakin keras melihat wajah teman sekelasnya itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang mantan berandalan yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Ia direkomendasikan atas usulan dari seorang murid terpintar di sekolah tersebut yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon.

Choi Siwon, seorang namja tampan dengan lesung pipi diwajahnya. Wajahnya yang penuh kharisma ditambah dengan otaknya yang encer membuat ia digandrungi setiap siswi. Ia sudah lama mengenal Kyuhyun. Dan ia tahu dan sangat mengerti dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang tak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain. Maka dari itu ia mengusulkan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi Ketua OSIS, banyak yang menentang namun dengan jaminan dirinya sendiri, maka Kyuhyun berhasil menjadi Ketua Osis.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku tadi, hyung? Boleh aku tahu alasannya." Kyuhyun sedikit meringis ketika kapas yang dibubuhi alkohol menyentuh luka dipipinya.

"Ah hyung hanya berusaha menghentikan tindakan bodoh seseorang." Ujar Siwon yang sibuk dengan sesuatu ditangannya.

"Lalu.."

"Apa lagi, Kyuhyunie.."

"Lalu kenapa hyung tidak membantuku mengobati lukaku ini malah sibuk mengupas jeruk." Kyuhyun merengut kesal ketika melihat namja dihadapanya yang kini sibuk memakan buah-buahan berwarna orange tersebut.

"Itu akibat ulahmu sendiri. Maka terima akibatnya."

"Dasar kejam." Gumam Kyuhyun.

_**Cklek!**_

"Ah, Kibum-ah, Heechul-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun namun seketika kepalanya terasa sakit ketika mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari senior cantiknya itu, Kim Heechul.

"Tidak sopan. Panggil kami, hyung!"

"Aish, appo. Heechul-hyung kejam!" Wajah Kyuhyun merengut dengan tangan yang sesekali mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau ingin kupukul lagi, hm?"

Kyuhyun langsung menjauh dari sosok namja yang kini menyeringai senang. Sungguh meskipun ia seorang berandalan terkuat di sekolahnya, namun ketika berhadapan dengan namja cantik yang kini berada dihadapannya membuat nyalinya menciut.

"Kau memang kejam, hyung."

"Sini kau, bocah setan." Heechul hendak menerjang adik kelasnya namun dihentikan oleh Kibum.

"Jangan terus menyulutnya, Kyuhyunnie." Kibum berjalan dan duduk di samping Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan buah bervitamin C tersebut. "Kenapa wajahmu terluka seperti itu?"

Mendengar perkataan Kibum, namja bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memiliki luka memar. Ia baru menyadarinya.

"Bocah ini membuat ulah lagi, Siwon-ah?" Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Dengan siapa?"

"Lee Sungmin."

"Mwo? Aish jinjja, ya! Kyuhyun-ah meskipun kamu seorang berandalan, tapi kamu takkan pernah menang darinya." Heechul mulai menggerutu dan merutuki kebodohan namja muda dihadapannya.

"Ish, Heechul hyung selalu meremehkanku. Menyebalkan."

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, bodoh. Lihat saja sendiri wajah dan ukuran tubuhmu. Ish, benar-benar tidak bisa menilai."

"Mwo? Hyung tidak tahu bahwa aku pernah mengirim beberapa orang ke Rumah Sakit karena mereka berkelahi denganku?" Heechul menggeleng. "Itu bukti bahwa aku itu kuat, hyung saja yang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui hal seperti itu."

"Mwo? Sini kau setan kecil."

Kyuhyun berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh kekar Siwon. Ia bukannya takut dengan namja didepannya itu, namun ia merasakan firasat tidak baik melihat wajah cantik tersebut.

Kibum yang mulai jengah dengan situasi dihadapannya sekarang, mulai membuka suara dan melerai secara tak langsung. "Mengenai festival yang akan kita adakan nanti, para guru sudah menyetujuinya. Asalkan kita bertanggung jawab sampai akhir."

"Tentu saja, hyung. Kita yang mengadakan tentu kita harus bertanggungjawab. Bagaimana sih." Kyuhyun membuka laptopnya dan mulai berkutat dengan benda elektronik berbentuk persegi. Ia melupakan ketakutan akan dipukul oleh Heechul dan asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun, kedutan kecil muncul didahinya.

_**Bletak!**_

"Kerjakan yang serius, Kyuhyunnie." Kibum memukul kepala Kyuhyun menggunakan gulungan kertas yang dipegangnya. "Kukira kamu sedang mengerjakan laporan atau konsep yang akan diperlihatkan pada para guru. Ternyata kamu malah bermain games di laptopmu."

"Bocah ini." Gumam Heechul dengan berusaha menahan kepalan tangannya agar tidak melayang memukul kepala sang namja bersurai coklat.

"Ini juga salah satu caraku mendapatkan inspirasi, hyung. Sudah sana minggir, hyung menggangguku saja."

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak sopan, Kyu." Siwon yang sedari tadi diam saja, kini mulai ikut mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ish, kenapa aku kena omel terus sih? Kalian berisik, sungguh." Kyuhyun cemberut dengan pipi putih pucat mengembung sempurna.

"Sikapmu sekarang benar-benar mencerminkan umurmu yang masih kanak-kanak, Kyu." Heechul menatap intens namja yang paling muda diantara mereka berempat.

"Aku sudah dewasa, Heechul-hyung."

_**Bruk!**_

_**Duagh!**_

Terdengar suara ribut dari arah taman disamping Ruang OSIS. Kyuhyun dan ketiga hyungnya otomatis melihat kearah sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berkelahi dengan dua orang murid dari sekolah lain yang terlihat berbeda seragamnya.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sendu. Siwon yang melihat hal itu menghela napasnya. Ia paling tidak suka melihat ekspresi itu diwajah namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya tersebut.

_**Puk!**_

Siwon menepukan tangannya pelan diatas kepala Kyuhyun. Pandangan mata yang terlihat sendu kini berubah menjadi tatapan polos. Membuat namja bermarga Choi tersebut tersenyum gemas hingga mengacak rambut coklat Kyuhyun dan langsung mendapat protesan dari sang empunya.

"Kajja kita lakukan tugas kita."

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Tingkahnya kadang membuat orang lain gemas sekaligus kesal. Heechul dan Kibum mengulum senyum kecil.

.

.

.

_**Hari Festival**_

"Hyung bagaimana dengan siswa yang lain?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari matanya tetap fokus kearah halaman sekolah yang disulap menjadi sebuah pasar kecil.

"Satu orang siswa yang tidak hadir." Setelah Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua terdiam. Hingga telinga mereka berdua menangkap sesuatu dari belakang mereka.

_"Pst, kau sudah dengar bahwa dihalaman belakang kita sedang terjadi sebuah perkelahian."_

_"Ck, pasti Lee Sungmin yang berbuat ulah. Kapan dia kapoknya, eoh."_

Keduanya pun berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri terpaku. Hingga sebuah hembusan napas kasar terdengar dari mulut namja yang masih berusia 14 tahun tersebut.

"Hyung.."

Siwon menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun intens. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan namja disampingnya ini. Sesungguhnya ia khawatir namun bagaimana lagi, ia sangat keras kepala untuk dinasihati.

"Hati-hati, hyung tidak ingin kamu terluka lagi. Ingatkan bahwa kamu..."

"Arra.. Arra, Hyung tidak usah khawatir. Aku pergi dulu." Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Siwon dan langsung melesat menuju halaman belakang.

.

.

"Che, apa dia ini yang bernama Lee Sungmin? Apanya yang kuat, dia sangat lemah." Ujar salah seorang namja yang memakai pakaian seragam yang berbeda dari yang dipakai oleh Sungmin.

"Ah sepertinya mereka sedang mengadakan acara, bagaimana kalau kita memberikan sedikit pertunjukan?"

"Ide bagus, ayo kita kesana."

Ketiga namja yang mengeroyok Sungmin hendak berlalu meninggalkannya. Namun entah kenapa Sungmin mengingat wajah semangat Kyuhyun ketika sedang menyiapkan festival ini. Meskipun ia tidak ikut andil dalam persiapan, tapi ia sering memperhatikan dari jauh. Sebenarnya ia ingin bagian dari mereka, namun ia cukup tahu diri.

Jangankan bagian dari mereka, menatapnya saja siswa lain enggan. Maka dari itu ia urungkan niatnya setiap kali langkah kakinya hendak mendekati Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya.

"Jangan coba-coba kalian kesana." Suara Sungmin terdengar dingin.

Ketiga namja tadi bukannya takut, mereka malah menyeringai senang.

"Akhirnya datang juga nyali orang ini. Bersiaplah untuk kalah, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin dan salah satu dari ketiga namja itu maju dan saling mengepalkan tangannya hendak adu jotos. Namun sebelum kedua tangan itu saling mengenai wajah lawannya, seseorang menghentikan keduanya.

Mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba dari orang itu. Bahkan ia dengan mudahnya menghentikan keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini." Suara dingin terucap dari kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh seorang namja bersurai coklat.

"Ya! Bocah kecil, apa yang kau lakukan disini. Minggir jika ingin nyawamu selamat."

Sungmin mengubah ekspresi terkejutnya. "Pergi dari sini."

Kyuhyun namja yang menghentikan perkelahian keduanya tidak menggubris sama sekali peringatan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Ia menatap mereka bertiga -terkecuali Sungmin- dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Sepertinya kalian merindukanku, eoh? Sampai datang ke sekolahku." Kyuhyun berkata dengan wajah polos namun dengan suara yang mengalirkan aura kemarahan. "Ingin masuk Rumah Sakit lagi, eoh?"

"MWO?! Kau?!" Teriak ketiga pemuda tersebut dengan wajah yang memucat. Lebih baik mereka babak belur dihajar Sungmin daripada berhadapan dengan namja dihadapannya.

"Hai, apa kabar kalian semua?" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis namun suara tulang jari tangan yang saling bergemeltuk terdengar begitu nyaring bagaikan musik penderitaan dari ketiga namja yang kini sudah lari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Bukankah Ketua OSIS yang pernah mengalahkan sekolah mereka?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum polos, tidak memberikan kesan bahwa ia seorang mantan berandalan. "Maka dari itu jika ada orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu ya dengarkan, hyung. Perkenalkan, Cho Kyuhyun kelas 2.1 yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah ini."

Sungmin terkejut, ia menatap namja muda dihadapannya. Sedikit tidak percaya, sungguh namja yang kini tertawa lebar itu memiliki mata bulat nan besar bagaikan boneka didukung dengan kulit putih bersih cenderung pucat. Tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu berandalan yang terkenal di sekolahnya dulu.

"Hyung tidak percaya?" Namja yang memiliki gigi bak kelinci itu mengangguk, membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Kenapa tidak ada yang pernah percaya, eoh? Apa wajahku tidak garang sama sekali?!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi. Sungguh ia bingung dengan pikiran orang-orang seperti Sungmin contohnya.

"Wajahmu manis dan jika kamu tidak berbicara dengan mulutmu yang menyebalkan itu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai seorang bocah kecil bahkan sebagai sebuah manequin."

Mendengar kalimat itu Kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya dengan mulut yang mengerucut sebal. "Kau menyebalkan, hyung."

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit menghentakkan kaki mungilnya.

"Dasar bocah." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Sungmin yang sedari tadi menatap intens sang ketua cilik yang semakin jauh pergi meninggalkannya. Dapat ia lihat Choi Siwon sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah dinding bangunan. Ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat sang ketua cilik hampir terjerembab karena kakinya.

"Bukankah kamu yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS?"

Siwon berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang kini sedang duduk diatas rumput. Tak ia pedulikan jika celananya nanti akan kotor, yang penting ia bisa beristirahat sejenak.

"Aku hanya merekomendasikannya. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika sekolah ini dipimpim oleh seseorang seperti dia."

"Tapi ia seperti bocah kecil."

Siwon terkekeh kecil, membuat lesung pipinya terlihat. Membuat namja berumur 17 tahun tersebut menjadi terlihat semakin tampan. Sungmin yang melihatnya pun sedikit terperangah.

"Tentu saja, ia beberapa tahun lebih muda daripada kita." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, namja bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin tersebut meraihnya dengan sedikit keraguan. "Meskipun hyung tidak ikut dalam persiapan bahkan tidak menyukai festival ini, setidaknya hyung melihat-lihat dulu."

Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat dimana festival berlangsung.

Sungmin kembali dibuat terperangah. Matanya kini disajikan dengan berbagai macam kemeriahan. Teman-temannya yang satu angkatan nampak dibuat sibuk dengan beberapa pengunjung yang datang ke tempat mereka. Ia mengernyit heran ketika melihat satu tempat yang nampak dikunjungi lebih banyak orang.

Beberapa dari mereka temannya saat masih kelas 1 dulu. Namun karena beberapa hal, akhirnya ia lebih menjauhi mereka.

"Siwon-hyung, tolong aku!" Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja dengan memakai kemeja kebesaran dan terlihat seperti tak memakai celana. Wajah putih pucatnya nampak memerah karena rasa malu dan lelah yang menderanya.

Mata Sungmin dan Siwon membulat melihat pandangan yang tersaji didepan mata mereka. Cho Kyuhyun, sang ketua OSIS nampak berlari dengan kemeja kebesarannya tersebut, paha putih mulusnya terekspos kemana-mana namun tak ia hiraukan sedikitpun. Yang penting saat ini ia lepas dari para monster dibelakangnya.

"Hyung, kau kemana saja? Lihat apa yang mereka lakukan padaku. Mereka sungguh tak sopan dengan ketua mereka." Kyuhyun merengut kesal. Ketika ia datang kesalah satu stand, ia tiba-tiba dibawa paksa oleh beberapa hyungdeul dan disuruh memakai pakaian ini.

"Ya! Kyuhyunie, kenapa kau kabur eoh? Cepat kesini."

"Ani! Hyungdeul sungguh tak sopan dan menghargaiku sebagai seorang ketua. Kalian seenaknya saja memakaikanku pakaian seperti ini. Uuuhh..." tangan putihnya nampak berusaha menutup kedua pahanya. "Hyung jangan mengacak rambutku!"

Siwon tertawa lebar melihat protesan dari namja dihadapannya. Dari dulu ia sangat gemas dengan pemuda satu ini. Bahkan di keluarganya saja, Kyuhyun lebih dimanja daripada dirinya yang notabene adalah anaknya sendiri.

Pertama kali Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun ke rumahnya, kedua orangtuanya langsung menyukai Kyuhyun. Mereka pun menganggap bahwa Kyuhyun sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan. Keduanya bahkan sering meminta Siwon untuk mengajak namja bermarga Cho makan malam bahkan liburan bersama.

"Kamu lucu berpakaian seperti itu, Kyuhyunie."

"Siwon-hyung juga sama saja. Ish, hyung sana pergi, jangan dekat denganku." Kyuhyun berusaha melepas tangan Siwon yang masih bertengger diatas kepalanya. "Menyebalkan."

"Hei, Kyu. Ayo kita kembali kekelas agar kelas kami ramai pengunjung." Seorang namja berwajah childish nampak menarik tangan putih Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu, fishy-hyung. Ish." Kyuhyun berteriak kepada sang pelaku pencekalan yakni Lee Donghae. "Heechul-hyung, Kibum-hyung tolong aku."

"Selamatkan dirimu sendiri, Bocah." Teriak Herchul dan dibalas senyuman juga lambaian tangan dari Kibum.

"Ayolah, Kyu." Teman Donghae yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk ikut-ikutan menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Ish, kalian berdua itu." Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah, semakin banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Ah Sungmin-hyung, tolong aku."

Mendengar nama Sungmin sontak Donghae dan Eunhyuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Tubuh mereka menegang sempurna, wajahnya memucat keringat dingin pun mulai berlomba keluar. Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu terdiam. Ia sadar betul dengan sikap mereka. Wajar saja bukan, mengingat ia adalah orang yang ditakuti di sekolahnya.

"Ish, kalian jangan bersikap seperti itu. Tidak sopan. Sungmin-hyung orang yang baik." Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata Sungmin dengan tatapan polosnya. "Iya kan, hyung? Ah! Akhirnya hyung mau kesini juga."

"Kamu itu sungguh lucu, Kyuhyunie. Ah..." Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Tuh lihatkan kalian berdua, Sungmin hyung itu baik. Tidak seperti kalian berdua."

Rasa ketakutan menguap begitu saja dari dalam diri Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka menatap namja bergigi bak kelinci itu dengan tatapan senang dan juga bersahabat seolah Sungmin adalah teman dekat mereka berdua.

"Hyung, hyung setuju kan kalau Kyuhyunie itu lucu memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

"Ah hyung juga pasti setuju jika Kyuhyunie bisa menghasilkan uang yang banyak jika ia ditempatkan dikelas kami."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berebut bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Ya! Kalian pikir aku itu boneka maskot apa." Kyuhyun berteriak kesal.

"Memang iya, Kyuhyunie!" Jawab keduanya. Mereka berdua kembali menanyakan jawaban dan persetujuan dari pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat mengesalkan.

Sungmin sedikit kesulitan karena tingkah keduanya. Ia seperti ditanya oleh anak kecil yang hyperaktif.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyun tulus. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan kemudian tersneyum lebar karena bahagia.

_**Fin**_

_**Aah maaf, malah bikin fanfict baru. Ini diambil dari manga 'A kind of heart' tapi tentu saja akan beda. Ga akan sama 100%. Beberapa bagian saja, itu pun diubah. Entah oneshoot atau multichapter. Multichapter pun udah ada plotnya. So, liat nanti saja.**_

_**Makasih yang udah baca dan juga review. Makasih juga yang udah baca juga review di fanfict "Memories From The Sea"**_

_**See you next di chapter baru fanfict "Silver Ring"**_

_**Pai pai**_

_**By Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Kind of Heart**_

_**CAST : Cho Kyuhyun (14 tahun)**_

_**Park Jungsoo (29 tahun)**_

_**Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (17 tahun)**_

_**Kim Kibum (16 tahun)**_

_**Kim Heechul, Lee Sungmin (18 tahun)**_

"Hei, Kyuhyunie.."

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sibuk dengan layar laptop dihadapannya. Ia sungguh tidak menghiraukan namja yang sejak tadi mengoceh disampingnya.

"Ya! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hyung." Kyuhyun memasang wajah kesal dihadapan kakak kandungnya. Park Jungsoo.

"Hyung hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya sarapan." Jungsoo menutup layar laptop dan menyimpannya. Kemudian menarik pelan tangan sang adik untuk dibawa ke ruang makan.

"Hyung kira aku sudah tua apa. Ish, lepaskan tanganmu, hyung. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Kyuhyun melepas tangan sang kakak dan berjalan dengan tergesa meninggalkan Jungsoo yang sedang tertawa geli.

.

"Kyuhyunie, kenapa akhir-akhir ini hyung sering melihatmu begadang dan pulang telat? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"F

Bocah berumur 14 tahun tersebut menghentikan gerakannya mengupas jeruk. Ia menatap sang kakak sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hyung."

'Apa dia kembali kesana?'

"Ish, jangan mengcurigaiku seperti itu, hyung. Sungguh aku tidak melakukan apapun yang berbahaya. Dan satu hal lagi, hyung jangan berpikir bahwa aku kembali kesana."

"Hyung hanya khawatir padamu, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Ia menatap sang kakak yang masih menampilkan wajahcemas nan khawatirnya. "Gwenchana, kumohon hyung, jangan mencemaskanku secara berlebihan, oke?"

Mau tak mau Jungsoo pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kyu.."

"Ck, apalagi sekarang, hyung? Tak bisakah hyung lihat aku sedang menikmati dessert nya?" Mata boneka Kyuhyun menatap tajam namja dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya hyung ingin sekali mencubit pipimu dan mempersilahkan untuk menikmati dessert nya. Hanya saja sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, karena 15 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

"MWO?" Saat tatapan matanya ia alihkan kearah jam dinding, jarum panjang sudah menunjuk angka 9. "Aish, ini gara-gara hyung. Ya sudah aku berangkat sekarang."

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun mencium pipi kakanya. Sedangkan Jungsoo hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah panik adik satu-satunya tersebut.

.

.

"Aah, 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi." Gumam seorang namja yang masih mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Park Kyuhyun nama namja itu, mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari dahinya. Sungguh tak habis pikir dengan perilaku sang kakak. Kadang ia begitu baik seperti malaikat, kadang dia juga sangat menyebalkan. "Hyung payah."

Lima ratus meter lagi ia akan sampai di gerbang sekolahnya. Nampak banyak murid seperti dirinya yang berlari karena takut terlambat. Namun sebelum ia mencapai gerbang tersebut, seseorang tiba-tiba saja menghadang jalannya. Rem pun ia tarik dalam-dalam.

"YA! Kau itu ingin mati apa?" Kyuhyun membentak seseorang yang hampir ia tabrak.

"Bodoh, tidak mungkin seseorang mati karena tertabrak sepeda, Hyun-ah." Orang itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Mati bisa terjadi pada siapapun meskipun hanya tertabrak sepeda. EH?!" Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat lucu.

"Akhirnya kau diam juga, Hyun-ah."

"Waaa, Kangin-hyung. Apa kabarmu?" Kyuhyun melompat seketika kearah namja yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Youngwoon. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, hyung."

"Kabarku baik, Hyun-ah. Kamu sendiri bagaimana?" Kangin mengacak gemas surai coklat Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja baik, hyung. Sedang apa hyung disini?"

Ekspresi wajah Kangin berubah menjadi sendu. Dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Kyuhyun. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, hyung?"

"Hyung..."

"KYUHYUNIE!"

Ucapan Kangin terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan yang mrmanggil nama Kyuhyun. Bisa Kangin lihat seseorang yang ia kenal juga berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Siwon hyung?"

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan dengan dia?" Namja bermarga Choi itu melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kepada namja yang dulu merupakan sahabat terdekat Kyuhyun. "Apa dia ingin membawamu kembali kesana?"

"Ish, jangan kasar terhadapnya hyung. Dan hyung jangan seperti Jungsoo-hyung, kami tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan mereka. Lagian kenapa hyung bisa ada disini? Bukankah.. ASTAGA! Belnya mungkin sudah berbunyi. Aish.." Kyuhyun buru-buru menaiki sepedanya. "Kangin-hyung, nanti aku hubungi yah. Maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama hyung, jam pelajaran pertama aku ada ujian. Mianhae, hyung." Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan maaf, kemudian melirik Siwon yang masih setia menatap Kangin. "Ish, kajja kita masuk hyung."

Sebelum Siwon menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya, ia berhenti sebentar kemudian melanjutkan larinya menuju kelas.

Kangin hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Airmatanya sudah mengenang dipelupuk mata.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan.'

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga hari ini, waktunya bermain games."

**Puk!**

"Ish, apa yang kau lakukan sih hyung. Apakah hyung tak tahu betapa sakitnya jika buku setebal itu kau pukulkan kearah kepala?" Kyuhyun melotot kearah Kibum yang senang tiasa masih menenteng bukti kejahatannta 'buku ensiklopedia'.

"Jangan bermain-main dahulu, Kyuhyun-ah. Apakah kamu lupa dengan rencana kita?" Kibum duduk di kursi kosong yang berada tepat didepan teman sekelasnya.

"Aku tidak lupa sama sekali, hyung. Aku hanya.."

"Sedang mencari ide. Itu yang ingin kau katakan, huh?" Potong Kibum dengan nada sarkastik. "Kamu sedang memikirkan apa, Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Nampaknya ia memang sedang tidak fokus. "Hahh. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dan kerjakan proposal pengajuannya. Aku ingin besok sudah selesai."

"YA! Hyung. Apa kau lupa bahwa aku Ketuanya disini? Dan lagi tadi kau bertanya dengan nada khawatir, kenapa sekarang kau malah menyuruhku untuk mengerjakannya? Sendiri pula." Kibum pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Ia berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar sambil menenteng tas hitam miliknya. "Dasar namja dingin menyebalkan kau, hyung."

.

.

"Ah! Hampir saja aku lupa untuk menghubungi Kangin-hyung." Dengan sesegera mungkin Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

_'Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang... __**KLIK'**_

"Dimana kau, hyung." Kyuhyun menatap handphone-nya dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia ingat tadi pagi namja yang umurnya hampir sama dengan Heechul itu menampilkan raut khawatir.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah?! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Aku kira..." seorang namja menegur Kyuhyun ketika ia melewati taman.

"Eoh, Shindong hyung.." Kyuhyun menghampiri namja bertubuh gempal tersebut.

"Apa hyung tahu dimana Kangin hyung berada?" Shindong kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan namja dihadapannya.

"Apa Kangin-ah tidak memberitahumu?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini gawat.."

"Ish, jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya sempat berbincang sebentar namun aku harus segera ke kelas. Cepat jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi hyung, ia tadi kelihatan khawatir dan ragu. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan."

"Hankyung-hyung dan Ryeowook disandera oleh 'mereka'."

Mereka yang dimaksud adalah sebuah geng yang dulunya tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada. Sebuah geng yang sering melakukan keonaran bahkan sekarang dunia bawah tanah pun dilakukan oleh mereka. Kyuhyun beserta keempat hyungdeulnya sempat disana, namun keluar setelah kejadian naas dimana mereka hampir ditangkap polisi setelah terjadi perkelahian dengan geng yakuza yang sedang melakukan transaksi narkoba.

"MWO?! Hyung jangan bercanda."

"Hyung tidak bercanda, mereka bilang ingin menantangmu dan kembali mengajakmu kesana. Kami sudah menolak dan mencegah mereka untuk tidak menemuimu lagi. Kami bertarung dengan mereka namun kami kalah dan mereka berhasil menawan Hankyung hyung dan Ryeowook."

"Dimana?"

"Eh? Jangan bercanda Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu." Shindong menolak keras.

"Kalo hyungdeul tidak mengijinkanku lalu buat apa Kangin-hyung menemuiku? Cepat katakan dimana tempatnya." Kyuhyun menatap tajam hyung dihadapannya. Ia sudah merasa kesal.

"Ani, hyung tidak ingin melibatkanmu."

Kyuhyun berlari tiba-tiba dan mengendarai sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Shindong yang sarat akan rasa cemas.

'Maafkan aku, Jungsoo-hyung.'

Kyuhyun baru saja ingat dimana tempat mereka suka berkumpul dan menjadi markasnya.

.

.

"Sudah menyerah saja, Kangin-ah. Cepat hubungi bocah itu dan suruh dia kesini."

Kangin dengan wajah babak belur dan darah mengalir dari pelipis juga sudut bibirnya. Ia meludahkan darah yang mengganggu lidahnya. "Sampai kapanpun aku takkan menghubunginya."

"Oh kau ingin mati dengan dua temanmu ini?"

Kondisi Hankyung dan Ryeowook tak jauh berbeda. Namja bertubuh mungil itu menangis. Tak mencerminkan seseorang yang suka berkelahi. Sama halnya dengan namja berwajah oriental n tatapannya yang terkenal teduh. Namun jangan menganggap mereka lemah, meskipun saat ini keduanya dalam kondisi babak belur, tapi jika dalam keadaan bagus keduanya bisa menumbangkan beberapa orang.

"Jangan.. hiks.. sampai Kyuhyunie mengetahuinya hyung.."

"Diamlah!" Tubuh Ryeowook terpental akibat tendangan seseorang yang diketahui sebagai pimpinan disana.

"RYEOWOOKIE!" seru Hankyung dan Kangin bersamaan.

_**BRAK!**_

"Hoo, akhirnya. Apa kabarmu, Park Kyuhyun?" Terlihat Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu setelah ia menendang pintu yang sempat tertutup. "Penampilanmu sangat berantakan. Apa kau lari kesini?"

"Sudah cukup berbasa basinya, lepaskan mereka bertiga." Kyuhyun mendekat dan berjongkok dihadapan Kangin. "Hyung tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepatlah pergi dari sini, Hyun-ah!" Kangin mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun.

Namja berumur 14 tahun tersebut menurunkan kedua tangan Kangin dan menatap lurus. "Kenapa hyung tidak berterus terang saat itu?"

"Hyung hanya ingin menjauhkanmu dari hal seperti ini lagi."

"JIKA AKU TAK BERTEMU DENGAN SHINDONG-HYUNG, MUNGKIN AKU TAKKAN MENGETAHUI HAL INI." Kyuhyun berteriak dan meluapkan emosinya.

"Hyung hanya..."

"Janganlah kalian terlalu melindungiku hanya aku yang paling kecil disini." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. "Dan kau, Jongmyun. Lepaskan mereka berdua."

Namja yang bernama jongmyun itu tertawa kecil. Dan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja jika kau mau menggantikan mereka dan menjadi tawananku."

"Apa alasanmu melakukan hal ini?" Kyuhyun mendesis marah.

"Tentu saja ingin balas dendam. Aku takkan menarikmu kekelompok ini lagi tapi aku ingin..." Jongmyun meraih dagu mulus Kyuhyun. "Menyiksamu sampai kau mati."

"Pengecut."

"Apa kau bilang?" Namja yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun itu menyentakkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan menyeringai. "Kau. Pengecut."

_**Buagh!**_

"KYUHYUN-AH!" Seru ketiga hyungdeul Kyuhyun.

Namja yang memilki IQ yang hampir setara dengan Kibum itu meludahkan darahnya. "Hyung, kau masih sanggup kan?"

Kangin mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Akhirnya perkelahian tidak terelakkan lagi. Kangin melawan anak buah Jongmyun yang tersisa kemudian membebaskan kedua rekannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menghadapi bosnya.

"Cih, hanya seperti ini kekuatamu, huh? Kau berani jika orangmu banyak dan menawan hyungdeulku." Kyuhyun mencengkram wajah Jongmyun yang sudah babak belur. "Orang pengecut sepertimu tak pantas menjadi..."

_**Dor! Dor!**_

Suara letusan sebanyak dua kali membuat suasana di ruangan tersebut hening.

"Kh.." Kyuhyun memuntahkan darahnya. Rasa panas menjalar di bagian punggung sebelah kanan dan perutnya. Kepalanya mendadak pening hingga akhirnya tubuh itu terhempas ke lantai.

Kangin yang pertama kali sadar langsung menerjang Jungmyon, diikuti Hankyung yang langsung menghabisi orang yang sudah menembak Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kini keduanya sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyun-ah, bangunlah." Kangin menepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah tampak pucat dan dingin. Mata itu masih tertutup, namun tak lama kemudian tampak kedua bola mata berwarna coklat dengan pandangan tak fokus. "Hyun-ah bertahanlah."

"Kh.. Kalian b-baik- baik saja? Uhuk.. uhuk.."

"Ssst, diamlah. Kami baik-baik saja." Hankyung dan Ryeowook mendekat.

"Gui Xian.." panggil Hankyung dengan nama cina yang ia berikan kepada magnaenya tersebut.

"Gege.. kh.."

"Kajja.. hiks.. kita segera bawa. K-kyuhyunie ke rumah.. hiks.. sakit." Ryeowook menangis tersedu sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan!" Siwon menerjang Kangin dan meremas kerahnya. Sedangkan namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu hanya menundukan kepalanya saja. Tidak berani menatap Siwon bahkan namja yang merupakan kakak kandung Kyuhyun.

"Siwonie.." Heechul memegang tangan Siwon dan membawanya jauh dari hadapan Kangin. "Kau lupa ini dimana?"

Siwon masih menatap tajam Kangin, Hankyung dan Ryeowook. "Tapi mereka sudah melibatkan lagi Kyuhyun dengan hal berbahaya seperti ini. Lihatlah sekarang, Kyuhyunie sedang berada di ruangan itu lagi. Apa hyung lupa dia..."

"Cukup, Choi Siwon." Satu kalimat terdengar dari bibir Kibum yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan pertengkaran dihadapannya. Sedangkan Jungsoo menunduk sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

"Diamlah dan tunggu sampai operasinya selesai."

.

_**Ting!**_

Lampu tanda operasi berlangsung sudah padam. Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari sana.

Jungsoo berdiri dan mendekat kearah dokter tersebut.

"Kondisinya stabil, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kami sempat kehilangannya tadi karena tiba-tiba saja tekanan darahnya turun namun sudah berhasil kami atasi." Dokter bername tag Jung Yunho itu menepuk bahu Jungsoo pelan. "Hyung tidak usah khawatir."

"Syukurlah.. Syukurlah. Terimakasih." Jungsoo menangis sambil memeluk dokter dihadapannya. Ia yang sedari tadi menahan cemas, akhirnya bisa terluapkan dan membuat ia lega setelah mendengar kondisi adiknya baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat kalian bisa menjenguknya nanti setelah beberapa jam."

Yunho berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak lama kemudian disusul dengan suara blankar yang diatasnya terdapat seorang namja yang kini sedang tertidur.

.

.

.

"Ngh.." sebuah erangan meluncur dari bibir salah seorang pasien di ruang rawat berkelas VIP. Rasa pening menyerangnya ketika ia membuka kedua matanya lebar. Ingin ia duduk dan bersandar namun ketika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, rasa sakit menjalar dari punggung juga perutnya. "Assshh.."

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Yunho... hyung.." suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak dan lemah.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, hem?" Yunho mengecek aliran infus yang berisi darah juga cairan tubuh.

"Pusing.." Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya lagi. "Jungsoo hyung?"

"Eoh? Hyung memaksanya untuk sarapan. Dari kemarin ia belum makan sedikit pun." Namja yang sudah mengabdi lama di Rumah Sakit Pusat itu menyuntikkan sebuah obat. "Kamu kehilangan banyak darah, maka dari itu kepalamu terasa sakit."

"Hmm." Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika suara pintu terbuka.

"Kyuhyunie." Jungsoo mendekat dengan wajah cemasnya. "Gwenchana?"

Adiknya itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Rasa pening itu masih saja muncul. Membuat jungsoo khawatir saat melihat raut kesakitan adiknya.

"Dia baik-baik saja hyung. Begitulah efeknya jika darang yang hilang terlalu banyak." Yunho mencatat sesuatu diatas berkas kesehatan Kyuhyun. "Dua jam dari sekarang, akan ada perawat yang mengganti labu darahnya dengan yang baru."

"Jangan menambahnya lagi, hyung. Tanganku pegal sekali." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa, Kyuhyun-ah. Darahmu keluar banyak kemarin. Kalau begitu aku kembali." Namja maniak game itu merengut kesal.

"Terimakasih, Yunho-ah." Jungsoo tersenyum dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Yunho.

"Jadi..."

"Bisakah nanti kita bicara, hyung? Aku masih lelah." Jungsoo menghela napas dan mengusap lembut surai lembut Kyuhyun yang terasa lepek.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah lagi. Hyung akan menemanimu disini."

"Hm." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Sebelum itu, hyungdeul bagaimana?"

Sambil terus mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, Jungsoo menjawabnya. Jungsoo mengerti siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh sang adik. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Lukanya tidak separah dirimu."

"Syukurlah." Kyuhyun menghela napas lega. "Mianhae, hyung."

.

.

.

"Jadi..."

Kyuhyun mendelik kearah hyungnya yang baik hati itu. "Apa hyung tidak tahu bahwa aku baru saja bangun? Setidaknya berikan aku minum dulu."

"Baiklah." Jungsoo mengangsurkan segelas air putih setelah ia membantu menaikkan ranjang adiknya yanh ditempati.

"Maafkan aku, hyung." Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. "Bukan maksudku ingin membuatmu khawatir, namun aku lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan hyungdeul yang mereka tawan. Aku tidak ingin dihinggapi rasa bersalah seumur hidupku karena tidak menolong mereka. Jadi aku..."

Jungsoo menghela napasnya. Ia menatap sang adik dengan pandangan khawatir. "Apa kamu tidak tau betapa paniknya hyung ketika mendengar kabar itu dari pihak Rumah Sakit?"

"Maafkan aku, hyung." Namja muda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar ada diposisi yang sulit saat itu. Disatu sisi ia ingin menyelamatkan hyungdeulnya. Disisi lain ia sudah berjanji tak akan berkelahi lagi.

Melihat adiknya yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah, membuat Jungsoo terdiam. Ia mengerti dengan perasaan Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Sudahlah, yang penting saat ini keadaanmu baik-baik saja." Jungsoo mengusap lembut kepala sang adik. "Tenang saja, eomma dan appa tidak mengetahui hal ini."

"Terimakasih, hyung."

"Eoh, si evil kecil kita sudah bangun.?" Terlihat Heechul masuk diikuti oleh Kibum dan juga Siwon.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kyuhyunie?" Tanya Siwon ketika ia sudah berada disamping ranjang teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Baik, hyung."

"Dasar bodoh." Kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun mendelik tajam kearah Kibum. "Apa? Kamu memang bodoh, Kyuhyun-ah. Menghadapi bahaya seperti itu sendirian, apa otakmu sudah tumpul karena dipakai untuk membuat proposal, huh?"

"Ish, kau memang menyebalkan Kibum-hyung. Aku tidak bodoh."

"Kalau tidak bodoh kenapa kamu memilih menghadapi mereka sendirian daripada menghubungi polisi?" Kibum menatap tajam namja yang masih terbaring itu.

"Aku lupa."

"Itu karena kamu memang bodoh."

Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah kesalnya. "Berhentilah menyebutku bodoh, Kim."

Tiga orang lainnya yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya mampu menghela napas. Yang bisa membuat seorang Kim Kibum menjadi secerewet itu memang hanya Kyuhyun seorang. Bahkan kepada orangtuanya saja, Kibum tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu.

"Hyung, apakah kita harus menghentikan mereka?" Tanya Siwon entah kepada siapa. Jungsoo pun yanh berinisiatif menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan.

_**Cklek!**_

Nampak tiga orang namja masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah Kangin, Hankyung dan juga Ryeowook. Namja yang memiliki lesung di pipinya itu langsung menampilkan wajah marah dan juga kesal. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu dan tersenyum senang. Dia tidak menghiraukan suara kesal Siwon. "Hyungdeul.. aww appo."

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Kibum sambil membaringkan lagi tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kau ini tidak bisa diam apa. Kau mau lukamu terbuka lagi, huh?"

"Ish, sana kau jauh-jauh dariku hyung. Daritadi kau menyebutku bodoh terus." Kyuhyun langsung menampilkan wajah cerahnya kepada hyungdeul yang masih terpaku di pintu masuk. "Hyung kemarilah."

Siwon menghalangi jalan ketiganya. Jungsoo selaku yang paling tua disana menghela napas. "Biarkan mereka masuk, Siwon-ah."

"Jika hyung masih seperti itu, aku yang akan turun dan menghampiri hyungdeul." Mendengar ancaman tersebut, mau tak mau membuat Siwon menyingkir.

"Hyungdeul baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika ketiganya sampai didekat ranjangnya.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Gui Xian. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" Hankyung menatap sedih keadaan Kyuhyun dengan perban yang melilit tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja,Hangeng Gege."

"Dia hampir mati jika kalian telat membawanya ke Rumah Sakit." Siwon mendesis namun masih bisa didengar oleh semuanya.

"Ck, bisakah hyung diam?"

"Tapi.."

"Siwon-hyung..." mendengar nada yang seperti itu membuat Siwon semakin kesal. Akhirnya ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Biar aku saja yang menyusul si bodoh itu. Kamu jangan khawatir, little evil." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, namja yang berwajah cenderung cantik itu melangkah menyusul Siwon.

"Maafkan, Siwonie." Ucap Jungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Kangin. "Dia hanya terlampau khawatir dengan Kyuhyun."

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Jika saja aku tak menemui, Kyuhyun-ah dia tidak akan terluka seperti ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Melihat hal itu, Ryeowook pun langsung mendekat ke arah Jungsoo. "Aku juga minta maaf, hyung. Karena ketidakberdayaanku sehinggal aku menjadi tawanan mereka."

Sebelum Hankyung ikut meminta maaf, namja yang merupakan anak pertama dari keluarga Park tersebut membuka suaranya. "Sudahlah, sejujurnya aku kecewa. Tapi akan lebih menyakitkan jika melihat Kyuhyunie dihantui rasa bersalah seunur hidupnya jika tidak menolong kalian. Mulai sekarang kalian berhati-hatilah, arra?"

"Ne, hyung." Jawab ketiganya serempak. Kyuhyun dan Kibum tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nah sekarang apa yang kalian bawa untukku makan?" Pertanyaan polos itu mengundang senyum geli.

"Mianhae, Hyun-ah. Kami tak sempat membawa apapun."

"MWO?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat lucu sehingga semuanya tertawa gemas melihatnya.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun merasa bersyukur bahwa pilihan yang tepat ia untuk menyelematkan hyungdeulnya. 'Baik-baiklah selalu, hyungdeul.'

_**Fin**_

_**Ehehe maaf, sepertinya ga jelas gini fict nya. Mohon maafkan akuuuuu.**_

_**Yg review kemarin terimakasih. Aku suka baca. Selalu. Yang pasti aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih. :*.**_


End file.
